


Perfect Soldier

by Amuly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of. Bucky's arm can vibrate), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Choking, Comeplay, Crying, Cyborgs, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Evil Steve Rogers, Evil Tony Stark, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Lap Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Tears, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve enlists Tony to help him fuck a mind-wiped and perfectly compliant Bucky Barnes. </p><p>Please heed the warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Soldier

 

Steve caught Bucky as he went down, slinging an arm under his to make it look like it was just one buddy helping out another. On Bucky's other side, Tony slipped his knock-out contraption into his inside suit pocket and slapped on a pair of sunglasses. He glanced around the national mall casually, scanning for too-interested eyes.

“Got him?” Tony asked.

Steve hefted Bucky a little more, then nodded. His mechanical arm added weight to him that he'd never had before. “Got him. Get the car door.”

Tony was already striding across the loading dock of the Smithsonian, door to his expensive car opening with the push of a button. Doing his best to avoid drawing attention to himself, Steve carried Bucky the few feet to the car and shoved him in the back seat.

“Do I need to restrain him?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky's limp form splayed across the leather.

Tony was already climbing through the driver's side door. “Nah. That shot I gave him will keep him down for a day. Even someone with your metabolism would go down for long enough to get him back to base. Now sit your tight ass in the front seat, hot stuff. Bet you could use a handy to take the edge off.”

Steve snorted, but shut the door on Bucky and climbed into the front passenger seat. He smacked Tony's hand away when it crept into his lap.

“Later,” he told Tony. Glancing into the back seat, Steve grinned. “Kinda want to save it up. For him.”

Tony's grin was gleaming white as he slammed down the accelerator. “Thought you might.”

* * *

Bucky's eyes flickered open, fluttering little lashes trembling as he tried to look around. The room was dark, and damp, and cold. He had been stripped nude. His body shook with shivers as he took this all in.

Steve could tell the moment Bucky realized he was strapped down in a chair. His body jerked, hands clenching tight as he flexed against his restraints. But he settled quickly, resigning himself to his captivity. Steve grinned. That was good.

Tony stepped out of the shadows, fiddling with some touchscreen device. He didn't even glance at Bucky, instead heading straight to Steve's side.

“Alright, so I think I've got this figured out. It's pretty rudimentary as far as mind control goes. It's like they invented it back in the forties and didn't bother updating the tech in... ever.”

“Can you make it work?” Steve asked, arms crossed over his chest. Unlike Tony, he was looking at Bucky: straight at him, making eye contact. Bucky's eyes flickered down and away. His neck bent down, as much he could in the restraints, in a sign of submission. Steve nodded to himself.

“Of course I can make it work. Only question is: what do you want me to do?”

Uncrossing his arms, Steve waved Tony aside. Tony shrugged and dropped his hands, tapping the tablet against his thigh as he waited impatiently.

Heavy bootsteps thudded in the quiet of the underground cell. Steve paced forward, until he came to a stop a mere foot away from Bucky. Bending down into a crouch, Steve grabbed Bucky's chin and manhandled it roughly.

“Who are you?” Steve asked.

Bucky's eyes flickered to Steve's, then away. “I... The Winter Soldier?”

Steve frowned. “You sound unsure.”

“I...” Bucky's tongue darted out to lick his lips. “You called me something. Else.”

“What did I call you?”

Bucky's eyes darted around Steve's face, searching for the correct answer. He could read nothing from his impassive countenance. “Bucky. Cap- … Steve Rogers' best friend.”

Steve nodded, slowly. Bucky's body trembled.

“Is that right?”

Steve shook his head. “No. Not right now. You can be Bucky later. But for now, we need you to be the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky's hair fell from his eyes as he looked up at Steve. “What?”

Steve lifted one hand. In his fist was clenched a bite guard. “Open your mouth.”

Bucky trembled. “I...” He looked between the bite guard and Steve, two, three times. “But. I...”

“Yes?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

Bucky's voice was a whisper. “I... I don't want to.”

Steve looked down at Bucky very, very seriously. “Well I'm sorry. But you have to.”

Bucky opened his mouth. Steve nodded and reached down to press the bite guard in. He turned to Tony when he was done. “Wipe him. I want a clean slate.”

Tony lifted the touchpad with a flourish. “The simplest of requests.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he stepped back towards Tony. “You're having too much fun with this.”

Tony grinned. “And you're not?”

Before them, the chair that Bucky was strapped into began to tilt backwards. Bucky's hands clenched spasmodically beneath his restraints, chest heaving. Steve watched the process carefully, eyes roving over Bucky's bare chest, his bare thighs.

Tony's fingers flickered over the touchpad. “He looks bigger than the old films,” he commented. “Cinema magic? Made him look smaller so you looked bigger by comparison?”

Steve shook his head, one hand coming up to rub at his chin while the other stayed crossed over his chest. “No: he's bigger. Packed on more muscle. What do you think about the arm? Should we do this with it on or off?”

The clamps came down over Bucky's head and he screamed. Tony frowned down at his tablet, then made a quick adjustment. The screaming continued.

“If I wipe him correctly, the arm shouldn't prove a problem,” Tony mused. “And, hey: I bet you want to try it, right? Probably has a fucking vibrate setting or something, knowing those kinky Soviet scientists.”

That got a chuckle from Steve. “Maybe. We'll have to see. You think it's safe, though?”

Tony nodded. “Absolutely. Or, well: we'll see if the wipe took. If it did, then yeah. He'll be totally subservient to us. It's not that he won't be able to retaliate—he won't be able to _want_ to retaliate.”

Steve nodded. “Good.” Bucky's screams around the bite guard continued to fill the air of the basement. Steve sighed and glanced at his watch. “How long will this take?”

Tony's hand flipped over the touchscreen. “Almost there. I suspect this is taking longer than normal. He's been out in the world too long, regaining his old memories...” A pause as Tony frowned down at his screen. Then he smiled. “There you go! All done.”

Steve started forward before Tony's hand shot out and stopped him.

“Wait, wait!” The chair tilted up in front of the two men, lifting a trembling, sweating Bucky Barnes. His expression was blank. Tony nudged Steve back. “Hang on. Let me run a few quick tests. Make sure we don't need to remove the arm or wipe him again.”

Stepping back, Steve gestured for Tony to take the lead. After taking a moment to smooth back his hair and fiddle with his tablet, Tony stepped forward. He removed the mouthguard first, jerking back quickly like he was afraid Bucky would bite him. Bucky sat there, unmoving. His mouth hung slightly open.

“What's your name?” Tony asked him. He set the mouthguard aside on one of the computers.

“Winter Soldier,” Bucky replied, his voice flat.

“What's your mission?”

“Awaiting mission.”

Tony nodded, glancing down at his touchpad for a moment. Then he stepped forward and released the restraint on Bucky's human arm. Bucky remained still.

“Raise your right arm.”

Bucky raised his arm. Steve watched the exchange attentively, arms crossed over his chest.

“Lower your right arm.”

Bucky lowered his arm.

“Slap yourself in the face.”

Bucky slapped himself across the face.

“Tony,” Steve grumbled.

Tony waved a hand back to him. “It's actually a part of the standard calibration questions. Not even kidding you.” He waved the tablet back at Steve. Back to Bucky, Tony told him: “At ease.”

Bucky lowered his hand down to the armrest of the chair. His expression was blank. The only movement he made was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Tony glanced back at Steve. “You think he's ready?”

Steve shrugged. “If you do. I trust you.”

Tony grinned. “Winter Soldier: undo your restraints and get on your knees.”

As Bucky set about freeing himself from the chair, Steve stalked up behind Tony and wrapped an arm around his chest. Tony leaned back into him.

“I owe you for this,” Steve told him, whispering the words into Tony's ear.

Tony stroked himself back against Steve, mouth parted in anticipation. “Yeah you do. I'm still trying to figure out how you can make it up to me.”

Squeezing Tony's ass, Steve told him: “You do that.”

In front of the chair, Bucky had dropped down to his knees and was waiting in complete stillness. Tony tilted his head, examining the way Bucky's penis hung down, flaccid and heavy between his legs.

“You think he can get an erection?” Tony asked as Steve stepped forward.

Steve shrugged. “Doesn't really matter. If he does get one, maybe I'll order him to stick it in you.”

Tony laughed.

Steve came to a stop inches in front of Bucky. His groin was nicely level with Bucky's chin.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Steve ordered Bucky. Bucky obeyed.

“Open your mouth.”

Bucky obeyed.

Steve tilted his head back at Tony. “Looks good.”

Tony came up alongside Steve and grinned down at Bucky. “Told you.”

To Bucky, Steve commanded: “Lean forward and suck my dick through my pants.”

Obediently, Bucky leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Steve's groin. He had to nuzzle around for a moment, feeling for the outline of Steve's erection with cheek and nose. Steve watched him work: single-mindedly, determinedly. Perfect focus and perfect obedience.

Turning to Tony, Steve reached out and yanked him in for a kiss. Tony “mmphed” against his mouth in surprise, but went easily enough. He opened his mouth to Steve's, while Bucky continued to open his mouth against Steve's dick. Steve was almost hard, now, and getting harder by the second.

Steve released Tony so he could look down at Bucky again. He thrust his hips rhythmically against Bucky's face, watching him focus on predicting Steve's rhythm, on keeping his mouth _exactly_ over Steve's dick. Steve's jeans were getting wet now: from Bucky's saliva on the outside and his precome on the inside.

“Make me wet as a dame,” Steve ordered him. “I want to be soaking before you take me out.”

Bucky continued sucking on Steve's jeans, but he started drooling more, licking more. Steve thrust himself hard against Bucky a few times in a row, grinning as Bucky's head jerked backwards. Steve backed off after a moment, letting his hips return to their even, softer thrusts. Bucky continued to drool all over his pants.

“Do you think it's the order than makes him drool more or can he control it?” Tony wondered. “Is it a Pavlovian response to the order, or do the wipes and training give him that kind of control over his body?”

Steve shrugged. “You've got access to all the files. I'm sure someone recorded the information on that somewhere.”

Reaching up to rub at Steve's shoulder, Tony hummed. “I hope so. I'd love to read about that.” Tony leaned forward to press his nose against Steve's neck. “You enjoying yourself?” Steve could feel Tony's smile against his skin.

Steve nodded. “So far.” Reaching down, Steve tapped at Bucky's head. “Look at me.”

Without stopping the movements of his mouth, Bucky's eyes flickered up to meet Steve's. They were devoid of any recognition, resentment: anything. Steve nodded.

“You wet enough yet?” Tony purred against Steve's throat. His hands were roving around Steve's chest, dipping up under his shirt, skimming the waistband of the jeans Bucky was so hard at work on.

“Stop,” Steve ordered. Bucky immediately stopped.

“Stroke my dick over my jeans,” Steve ordered him.

Bucky's right hand came up, rubbing a few firm strokes over Steve's jeans.

“Stop,” Steve said again. Bucky stopped.

Against his neck, Tony giggled. “Ask him,” he whispered.

After just the slightest hesitation, Steve told Bucky: “Use your other arm.”

Bucky dropped his human arm to his side and brought up his mechanical arm. It pressing against Steve's groin sent a thrill threw him, causing him to grunt and jerk involuntarily. Tony's breath hitched against his throat as he watched.

Bucky started stroking Steve though his jeans, faint whir of the hydraulics in his arm audible as he worked. Steve's breaths came faster as he watched Bucky rubbing his jeans, massaging his groin with that silver arm of his.

“Oh, that's hot. I want to take a picture.”

“You're _not_ taking a picture,” Steve growled. “There can't be any evidence of this when we give him his memories back.”

“I know, I know,” Tony sighed. “I'm taking a mental picture.”

“Snap away.”

“ _Click_ ,” Tony said into Steve's ear. Steve grunted as Bucky's mechanical arm picked up speed, stroking him harder through his jeans.

“Open my jeans,” Steve told Bucky. Without a second between one motion and the next, Bucky stopped stroking and flicked open the button and zipper on Steve's jeans. He stopped there while he awaited his next order. His eyes were still trained up on Steve's.

“Reach in there and pull me out,” Steve told him. “Use your right hand.”

Tony snorted. “Scared?”

Steve grunted as Bucky carefully pulled his hard dick from his jeans. The cold air of the cell hit heated flesh, causing Steve to hiss. “No,” Steve told Tony as Bucky waited on new orders. “I just didn't trust his arm to have a heater built into the metal.” Reaching down, Steve tapped Bucky's cheek. “Open your mouth.”

Bucky's mouth fell open. His eyes bore into Steve's.

Steve slipped a finger into Bucky's mouth. Bucky didn't move.

“Suck on it.”

Bucky's mouth closed and his cheeks hollowed. Mechanically he sucked on Steve's finger. Steve's lips parted as he watched. “Use your tongue,” he told Bucky.

Bucky's tongue swirled over Steve's finger, curling around it as his continued to suck steadily on Steve's finger.

Steve removed his finger and wiped it off on Bucky's cheek. He smacked Bucky's cheek lightly. “Now do that with my penis. You can look away.”

Dropping his eyes, Bucky bent his neck to Steve's groin. Carefully he lifted Steve into his mouth—with his right hand, because that ordered carried over, apparently. He guided Steve's penis into his mouth and started sucking.

Steve groaned and leaned back, against Tony behind him. Tony rubbed a hand against Steve's groin, pressing down at the place where torso and penis met. “Fuck his throat,” Tony whispered against Steve's ear. “I bet he can take it.”

“Give me a minute,” Steve murmured. His eyes had drifted closed as he fucked Bucky's mouth with gentle thrusts. He rotated his hips lightly, concentrating on the lap of Bucky's tongue, the suction of his cheeks and his heat. “Let me enjoy this.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement. After a moment, his fingers tugged at Steve's golden public hair. “Hey. Look.”

Steve's eyes opened as he glanced down. He saw what Tony was talking about immediately: between Bucky's legs, his penis had started to grow hard. It was raising with every bob of his head. Steve reached down and petted Bucky's head.

“What do you want to do with it?” Tony asked.

His hands stopped caressing and started grabbing, fingers wrapping themselves through Bucky's long hair and holding tight. “Nothing,” Steve grunted as he fucked Bucky's mouth. “He doesn't mind.” Steve tugged harder at Bucky's hair. “Open your throat.”

Bucky's jaw dropped lower, breaths whistling through his nose as he struggled to obey. Tony hummed thoughtfully against Steve's neck.

“Looks like he can't control his biology as well as we thought. Look. He still has a gag reflex.”

Steve snorted. “Not everyone's as big of a slut as you.”

“ _No one_ is as big of a slut as me,” Tony corrected him proudly. “Hey.” He tugged at Steve's shoulder. “You going to give me a turn?”

“Let me shoot down his throat, first,” Steve grunted. “Then I can get it back up while you're playing with him.”

“Making efficient use of our limited time. Hot.”

Steve growled and shoved Tony off his shoulder. “Shut up and put that mouth to good use while I finish up here.”

“You want me to rim you?” Tony's fingers brushed over the top of Steve's ass.

“Suck on my nipples,” Steve ordered.

Tony was tugging at Steve's shirt in a second. Steve removed his hands from Bucky's hair just long enough for Tony to rip his shirt off, then he replaced them, fucking into Bucky's mouth harder than before. Tony moaned happily as he took Steve's right nipple in his mouth, one hand coming up to pinch at the left as he worked.

“Love sucking your tits,” Tony moaned as he switched nipples.

“Damn right you do,” Steve grunted. “Move back to the right. I want to see Bucky.”

Tony glanced down as he switched sides again. “He's tearing up,” he mumbled around a mouthful of Steve's breast. Steve hissed as he grabbed and pinched at his other nipple.

“Look up at me,” Steve told Bucky.

Bucky looked up, nostrils flaring as he struggled to breathe around Steve's cock. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, a few errant drops escaping and trailing down his cheeks as Steve watched. Removing one of his hands from Bucky's hair, Steve reached down and caught one of the tears on his thumb. He brought it up to Tony's lips and made him suck it away. Tony moaned happily.

Steve brought both hands back to Bucky's hair and buried his cock down Bucky's throat. He only need a few more thrusts to finish himself off.

“You're going to swallow this,” Steve growled to Bucky. “Swallow the load I shoot down your throat.”

Bucky's breathing was loud and labored. But he didn't pull away, didn't fight to free himself. His eyes started to flutter, like he was going to pass out. Tony sucked harder at Steve's nipple, bitting and licking, raising a hickey on the sensitive flesh. With a couple last thrusts, Steve buried himself fully down Bucky's throat, coming with a shout. He pulled out once he was spent. Bucky gasped, sucking in the sorely-needed oxygen. Steve slapped him across the face.

“Straighten your back.”

Immediately Bucky straightened himself up on his knees. He was still sucking in breaths, tears still running down his face. Steve slapped him across the other cheek. Bucky remained stoically in his place. His breathing was slowing, now.

“Your turn,” Steve told Tony, shoving him off his chest. Tony cooed happily.

“What do you want me to do to him?” he asked. Stroking at Bucky's hair, Tony grinned. “I bet you won't let me fuck him.”

Steve shook his head. “I want him to be tight for me. But you can get him ready.”

Tony snorted. “Of course that's what you'll let me do.”

Reaching out, Steve grabbed Tony's hair in his fist and tugged him in. Tony was grinning as he let himself be dragged. “What? You won't enjoy that?”

“Never said that,” Tony pointed out. His mouth was drooping open in anticipation. “Just saying you're predictable.”

Steve snorted and shoved Tony away from him, towards Bucky. “Suck his ass for me. I want him nice and wet.”

Tony kicked at Bucky's legs. “On all fours, pet. Come on, hop to.”

Bucky didn't need telling twice. He was on hands and knees in a moment. His erection bobbed heavily between his legs. Tony reached down and stroked it, just once, just for fun.

“Uncircumcised,” he observed. He winked at Steve. “You know how I love that.”

Steve was stripping himself fully of his pants as he watched Tony play with Bucky.

“Suck his ass, and then I'll let you have a treat,” Steve promised him.

Tony raised his eyebrows and grinned. “A treat? Oh. _Well_ , in _that_ case.”

Tony dropped down to his knees easily behind Bucky. He smacked Bucky's ass once before diving in, lapping at his hole enthusiastically. Bucky kneeled impassively, body barely moving as Tony shoved his face against him, pressing his tongue deep inside. Tony moaned as he worked. He really was a slut, for anything.

“Finger him. Just one,” Steve ordered Tony. “Tell me how tight he is.”

Tony slipped a finger alongside his tongue. He moaned and sucked for a moment, then pulled back to lap at Bucky's furled entrance. “ _Tight_ ,” he confirmed. “Like a teenager on prom night. You scared, Buck-a-roo?”

Bucky said nothing. His expression remained blank. Tony grinned and returned to fucking him with tongue and finger. The sucking noises he made were obscene.

Steve's penis was starting to grow turgid again, just barely. He ignored it for now, opting to let it hang neglected between his legs.

“Get him wetter. Then you'll get your reward,” Steve said.

Tony pulled back so he could spit into Bucky's hole. He rubbed his saliva into Bucky with one finger as he worked up enough to spit again. Then he dove back in, licking his spit into Bucky's hole, slobbering all over and getting him good and wet.

“Alright, that's enough,” Steve told him.

Tony sat back on his haunches, grinning up at Steve. “What do you have for me, hot stuff?”

“Bucky: sit down. Legs crossed.”

Obediently Bucky sat down as Steve told him to. Tony was practically vibrating with excitement. “Get undressed,” Steve told Tony.

While Tony was setting about the task enthusiastically, Steve bent down and dug around in his discarded pants' pocket. He returned with a bottle of lubricant, which he tossed at Bucky. It landed in Bucky's lap. Bucky didn't move.

“Sit in his lap,” he told Tony. “I'm going to let you find out the exact specs of that mechanical arm. Firsthand.”

Tony settled himself in Bucky's lap without hesitation, squirming happily up against him. He moaned and shut his eyes, rocking back against Bucky's dick. “He's nice and big,” Tony moaned happily. His eyes opened and focused on Steve. “Not as big as you, though.”

Steve snorted. “I'm flattered. Bucky. Lubricate your left hand. Then carefully insert one finger into Tony's rectum.”

Tony squirmed excitedly as Bucky lubricated his metal hand. “It's going to be cold,” he observed. Bucky's hand disappeared down behind Tony's back and Tony leaned forward, giving him better access. His eyes shut and mouth fell open as the metal finger entered him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tony whimpered.

“How is it?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Tony groaned. “Oh, _oh_ , Steve. Oh. Fuck. It's big. It's big and it's _hard_ , so hard... Oh, fuck me with that finger, yeah, big boy, come on...”

Bucky's arm started moving mechanically behind Tony. Tony moaned and moved with him, hips rocking down against his finger. Steve's penis continued to harden between his legs, his asshole clenching. He was usually the one fucking Tony's hole. But Steve knew the value of patience.

“Oh, yes,” Tony moaned like the slut he was, “yes, Bucky. Gimme two. Shove another finger in ther- _ah!_ ” Tony's body went tense as Bucky complied. His mouth fell open as he stilled, just for a moment. Then he dropped down on top of Bucky's hand, hips resuming their movements. “Oh, fuck, _yes_. There you go, yes, fuck me hard with those fingers, like a fucking machine...”

“Can you vibrate your arm?” Steve asked Bucky. Bucky just looked at him. Steve corrected himself: “If you can vibrate your arm, do so.”

Tony shouted, one hand going out to grab at Bucky's human arm.

“I guess that's a yes,” Steve chuckled.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony agreed, one hand on Bucky's arm, fucking himself down onto his other enthusiastically. “Three fingers, go on, I'm gaping for you, want three inside me, _hng_ -” Tony gasped, his thrusts stuttering. His eyes flickered open as he looked for Steve. “I think he could piston into me,” he told Steve. “Lemme get on my hands and knees. I... I wanna see...”

Steve waved at him. “Go ahead. You're the engineer.”

“Keep your fingers inside me,” Tony told Bucky as he shifted. Obediently, Bucky followed Tony as he shifted to his hands and knees, keeping his fingers fucking into Tony the whole time. Steve could see them vibrating now, the tiny blurs of motion. As Tony settled, he pressed his face against one arm, wiping away the sweat from his brow.

“Okay, okay,” Tony panted. “Fuck me with those fingers, big boy.”

“Don't hurt him,” Steve murmured, low enough that his words were barely audible. Bucky's eyes flickered to Steve before they refocused on Tony.

Bucky's wrist started moving faster, three fingers fucking into Tony like some kind of machine. Tony cried out, high-pitched shouts filling the basement. Steve watched, hard and leaking, as Bucky's hand fucked into Tony steadily, inexhaustibly.

Tony spilled over the floor of the basement untouched.

“Reach around and stroke his penis,” Steve told Bucky as the first globs of semen splattered on the floor. He knew how Tony liked it. Without stopping his mechanical arm, Bucky reached around Tony with his human arm and stroked him through his orgasm, wringing a few more wrecked, painful cries from him.

As Tony collapsed to the floor Steve strode over and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. “Stop.” Immediately Bucky ceased all movements. “Get on your hands and knees. Over there.”

With Bucky out of the way, Steve knelt down alongside Tony. He brushed sweat-damp hair away from his forehead. “You alright?”

Tony nodded wearily. “I am... the _best_ ,” he croaked. “You gotta try that.”

“Something else in mind,” Steve replied wryly.

Tony shook his head. “Still. Maybe later.”

“Clean yourself up when you're ready and set up the last wipe while I finish up,” Steve told him.

As he stood to leave, Tony waved Steve back down. “Hey, come on. Gimme a kiss before you go fuck the other boys,” Tony whined.

Steve sighed, but leaned down and gave Tony a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, Tony's lips barely able to meet Steve's properly. Steve patted him on the shoulder and placed a gentler kiss to his forehead.

Bucky was still waiting for his next orders, ass facing Steve, on his hands and knees. Steve strode over and rubbed at Bucky's ass, examining it. Tony had gotten it a little bit wet, but it needed more. Twisting his lips a little, Steve reached for the discarded lube and dripped it onto his dick. He didn't want too much, but he needed a little bit if he was going to get in there at all.

Bucky didn't make a sound as Steve entered him, thrusting in hard and fast to the hilt. His body barely rocked as Steve fucked him. Steve grunted and held onto Bucky's waist as he leaned back, looking down. He liked the way he looked entering Bucky's pale white ass. Like he was fucking something as malleable and cold as the Russian snow.

His hole was tight: almost painfully so. It was exactly how Steve wanted it to be. Growling, Steve fucked harder, enjoying the hot clench of Bucky's body around his dick, the way the cooler skin of his ass smacked against Steve's groin with every thrust.

Stilling himself after the initial assault, Steve smacked Bucky's back. “Fuck yourself back onto me.”

Not a moment of hesitation. Bucky started mechanically fucking himself back onto Steve, while Steve kneeled still behind him. Steve grinned as he watched himself disappear inside Bucky over and over again. It gave him a sort of sick satisfaction, fucking Bucky without lifting a finger. Bucky would do all the work for him. Bucky would work to get fucked, while Steve did nothing.

After a minute it wasn't enough, though. Steve smacked Bucky's ass hard and started fucking into him again. Out of the corner of his eye Steve noticed Tony was finally moving around, getting dressed. Time was almost up, then. Steve breathed through his nose and buried himself inside Bucky, rotating his hips, _grinding_ himself inside Bucky as far as he could. He pulled all the way out, pushing his head in and out of the tight outer ring of muscle, feeling it clench around the sensitive tip of his penis. Then he shoved himself back in, fucking hard for a dozen strokes before repeating the process. He had take then edge off earlier. He could draw this out.

But eventually he had to come. Briefly Steve debated whether he wanted to come inside Bucky or outside of him. A primal instinct won out, and Steve buried himself deep inside Bucky as he spilled his seed. He pulled out with a deep sense of satisfaction of a job well done. A man well-fucked.

“Now you've got me in both ends,” Steve teased. He smacked Bucky upside the head. Bucky didn't react. He was still erect, Steve noticed. He hadn't ejaculated. Steve wondered if he could, like this. As the Winter Soldier.

“Shove your fingers in your ass,” Steve ordered him. Bucky put two fingers in his own ass. “Pull out some of my come,” Steve told him. Bucky's fingers came out, coated in the white fluid. “Suck it down like a good boy.” Bucky put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them for a few seconds, before pulling them out to show Steve how clean they were. Steve laughed and slapped him across the face again. “Good boy. Get back in your chair.”

Bucky moved to obey while Steve turned back to Tony. “You ready?”

Tony nodded, hands shaking as he fiddled with his tablet. Steve started picking up his clothes from the basement floor and tugged them back on.

“Yup. Good to go.”

“Wipe him,” Steve told Tony. “And then we'll leave him. He won't get back these memories?”

Tony shook his head. “I improved the targeted memory system. He'll get back most everything else. But this? This is gone. This never happened.”

Steve nodded and turned back to Bucky. He was patiently waiting in his chair, expressionless. Steve leaned into Tony and kissed him hard. “Good,” he said. His gaze stayed fixed on Bucky's blank stare.

 


End file.
